La sixième année de Harry Potter
by Ellana4
Summary: Harry Potter rentre en sixième année, il doit affronter Voldemort... Romance à la clé...! Désolée je suis nulle pour les résumés, zavez cas lire !
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : un Joyeux anniversaire  
  
Harry était chez son oncle et sa tante au 4 privet drive. Il était accoudé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et regardait le ciel étoilé. Il contempla un instant la cage vide de sa chouette, partie chasser, puis son regard se posa sur des lettres qu'on lui avait envoyé les années passées. La plupart étaient de Sirius Black, son parrain, qui était mort, assassiné par Bellatrix Lestranges un mangemort de Voldemort. Les larmes aux yeux, il les relut toutes, puis il retourna sur l'appui de sa fenêtre. Soudain il vit apparaître sa chouette ainsi que d'autres hiboux, c'était ceux de ses amis venus lui apporter ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre et laissa entrer les cinq volatiles. Le premier était Coqcigrue, le hibou de Ron. Il enleva sa lettre et son colis au hibou et commença sa lecture : Cher Harry, J'espère que Coq pourra t'apporter ce paquet, en tous cas, j'espère que ça te plaira, joyeux anniversaire, peux-tu venir chez moi le dernier mois des vacances ? Si oui, je viendrais te chercher ! A bientôt Ron Harry prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il contenait trois baguettes farceuses fabriquées par Fred et Georges, des petits gâteaux cuisinés pas Mme Weasley et le cadeau de Ron, un petit chat noir... a la patte de l'animal, il y avait un autre message : Je sais, c'est bizarre mais je l'ai trouvé si mignonne ! c'est une femelle. Prends en soin et trouve-lui un nom ! Ron  
  
Harry souleva la petite boule de poil et la regarda en face  
  
Bonjour toi ! Comment vais-je bien pouvoir t'appeler ? Miaou, répondit le chat. Sleilo, tu aimes ? IL posa Sleilo à terre et regarda le hibou d'Hermione. Il lut la lettre de cette dernière : Harry, Joyeux anniversaire ! Voilà mon cadeau, je ne sais pas s'il te plaira mais je l'espère de tout cœur !  
  
Hermione  
  
Il ouvrit le paquet, c'était un pendentif en deux parties, il prit le message d'Hermione qui se trouvait à côté. Ce pendentif se détache en deux moitiés, tu mets la première autour de ton cou et tu donnes l'autre à celle que tu aimes ! Hermione Harry détacha les deux parties et les regarda. Il y avait un morceau vert et un morceau bleu, tous deux en forme de goutte. Il pris la verte et l'attacha autour de son cou. Il rangea la bleue en se disant qu'il l'offrirait sûrement à Hermione... Ensuite, il prit le paquet de Hagrid et lu la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Joyeux anniversaire, voilà un petit quelque chose qui, j'espère, te plaira. Si ça ne va pas avec tes moldus, écrits moi et je passerais chez toi ! Hagrid Harry arracha le papier et sortit l'objet de son paquet. Il s'agissait d'un nouvel habit pour le quidditch. Harry très heureux écrivit à tous ses amis et confirma à Ron qu'il viendrait chez lui. Enfin, l'apprenti sorcier prit le dernier hibou qui était celui de poudlard et lu la lettre : Cher Mr Potter, Nous vous informons que moi-même ainsi que le ministère de la magie avons décidé que vous auriez à partir de dorénavant l'autorisation de vous servir de la magie en de hors de poudlard. Soyez très prudents par rapport aux moldus. Albus Dumbledore S'en suivait la liste des fournitures nécessaires pour cette année ainsi que les dates des futures sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Harry n'y croyait pas ! Il avait enfin le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école ! Quelle veine ! Soudain il entendit son oncle : Potter ! J'arrive ! Il cacha Sleilo dans une boite en carton qu'il mit sous son lit puis il descendit. Il s'assit à table et, pendant que tout le monde mangeait, il prit la parole : Hum, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, ce n'est pas spécialement joyeux... Quoi ? grogna Vernon J'ai le droit d'utiliser la ma.... la vous-savez-quoi en dehors de l'école cette année pour m'entraîner pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort... Qui est ce que cet homme ? demanda Pétunia d'un air pincé. C'est.... Il raconta l'histoire de Voldemort depuis le début de son règne. Son discours fut ponctué des exclamations épouvantées de son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. A la fin, le silence régnait. Un silence qui fut troublé par l'oncle Vernon. Eh bien, si c'est pour détruire que tu dois t'entraîner, on ne peut pas t'en empêcher mais fais attention aux voisins Je jetterais un sort sur les murs pour que les voisins ne voient pas ce qui se passe. Bien.  
  
Voilà, voilà !! Alors ça vous a plu ? Envoyer moi des reviews pour voir si je continue ! 


	2. La sixième année d'harry Potter, chap2

Chapitre 2 : un entraînement intensif  
  
D'abord, les reviews, j'en ai eu qu'une... j'étais un peu déçue mais bon, c'est pas grave !!! Merci, à Dark-Mione pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir et qui m'a poussé à continuer !! kiss kiss  
  
Harry remonta dans sa chambre et sortit sa baguette ainsi que l'un de ses livres de sorts et enchantements. Il chercha un sort permettant de se protéger des regards indiscrets. Il en trouva un facile à lancer. Harry pointa sa baguette et murmura :  
  
intima !  
  
Aussitôt les murs se recouvrirent d'un voile ainsi que la fenêtre. Sa chambre était désormais isolée du son et coupée des regards de la rue. Il commença à s'entraîner. Il vérifia qu'il maîtrisait les sorts de première, deuxième, troisième, quatrième et cinquième année. Il s'entraîna à lancer le lumos, l'alohomora (n-a : je suis pas sure de l'orthographe dsl), l'incendio et d'autres sorts de base. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il les connaissait parfaitement et attaqua des sorts de niveau plus avancé. Il y travailla toute la soirée jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, moment où il fut appelé par sa tante.  
  
Alors, ça marche tes entraînements ? demanda l'oncle Vernon Oui, ca va, répondit le survivant.  
  
Ils mangèrent en silence, tout en regardant la télévision qui parlait d'un reptile retrouvé dans les égouts de la ville... Harry n'y prêta pas grande attention et remonta dans sa chambre. Là, il prit trois lézards qu'il avait capturé dans le jardin le matin même et s'entraîna aux sortilèges impardonnables sur eux. Après, fatigué, il alla se coucher, Sleilo sur son ventre. Il la caressa un moment en méditant puis s'endormit, la main sur le chat qui ronronnait de plaisir. Harry s'éveilla dans la nuit. Un instant il se demanda pourquoi puis, jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, il aperçut sa chouette qui tapait sur le carreau. Il alla lui ouvrir, la chouette avait une lettre à la patte :  
  
Potter,  
  
Bon, je sais pas si tu vas m'écouter mais...j'ai...besoin de toi. Je me suis enfuie de chez mon père et j'aimerais me rallier à l'Ordre du Phœnix... S'il te plait, fais moi confiance, envoie ta chouette pour la Malefoy réponse, elle est la seule à savoir où je me cache.  
  
Harry resta bouche bée à la lecture de cette lettre et décida de croire son ennemi juré. Il écrit une réponse, disant à Malefoy qu'il l'invitait à venir chez lui. Il envoya Hedwige porter cette lettre et se recoucha. Il mit longtemps à se rendormir, la tête pleine de pensées contradictoires. Il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves. Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt et envoya une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui dire que Malefoy se ralliait à l'Ordre, puis il reprit ses entraînements. Il commençait à vraiment s'améliorer et n'avait plus de problème pour aucuns sorts. Il prit un livre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. C'était un livre que lui avait offert Sirius il y a très longtemps et qui s'intitulait : « L'art de devenir Animagus ». Il le prit et le feuilleta. Il y avait deux façons de devenir animagus, dont une beaucoup plus rapide que l'autre. Il la choisit en se doutant bien que se serait également la plus difficile. Il regarda comment faire et vit, que, en effet, c'était assez complexe, même très difficile. Il fallait qu'il se jette à lui même, le sort : « Anima Morphosa ». Selon la couleur du rayon envoyé par la baguette, il serait tel ou tel animal. Après il lui faudrait se jeter un autre sort pour devenir cet animal. Il s'agenouilla et pointa sa baguette vers lui en murmurant :  
  
Anima Morphosa...  
  
Un rayon bleu vert sortit de sa baguette et le frappa de plein fouet. Il regarda de quoi il s'agissait et vit avec fierté et joie que le rayon bleu vert était le plus rare et qu'il était le premier à l'avoir fait apparaître. Ce qu'il vit après était pour le moins... surprenant... l'animal en lequel il se transformerait était.....  
  
Et voilà pour ce chapitre.... Gnark, gnark, gnark... je vous dirait pas en quoi il se transforme !!! lol, à vous de deviner et envoyer moi une fic si vous avez trouvé ! 


End file.
